This invention relates to a chiropractic device, and in particular, to a device for use in repositioning spinal vertebrae which have been displaced. One application of a device according to the invention is in the repositioning of the atlas, or first cervical vertabra.
A common spinal complaint arises when the atlas becomes displaced with respect to the axis, or second cervical vertebra, on the odontoid peg of which the atlas is pivotable. A chiropractor will generally treat a complaint of this nature by applying a sharp blow to the atlas to reposition it. At present, there exist no devices suitable for applying an appropriate, controlled impact in these situations.
The present invention seeks to provide such a device.